


Power Play

by Fangirllikewhoa



Series: Power Play [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Blame Tumblr, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirllikewhoa/pseuds/Fangirllikewhoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delphine's a total top, she just doesn't know it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Play

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Tumblr.

Cosima wiggled the key in the lock, feeling Delphine at her back, giving her enough room to work, but also not allowing the smaller woman to forget the heat at her back, the hand that traced up her spine, thumb running over her the back of her head, under her ear, down her jaw. “Fuck,” Cosima breathed.  


“Is the lock stuck?” came the all too innocent sounding voice, closer to her ear than she had even imagined.

“No, uh, I…” she sighed her relief as the key slid home and she turned the knob. “New place, new quirks.”

“Ah, I see. I thought you might be distracted.” Delphine pulled her hands away with a quiet laugh and let Cosima open the door.  
The clone took a few rapid steps to put some distance between them, turning to look at the Frenchwoman’s flushed cheeks and wild mane. “Um, not that I’m complaining, seriously, but what’s gotten into you tonight Delphine? Are you drunk?”

After being interrupted by Rachel, the two hadn’t been able to see one another for the rest of the day, but Delphine had texted Cosima, asking her if she might be willing to let her stay at her place, as her things were still being moved by DYAD. Since they’d walked over, she seemed unusually pensive and very focused.  


“I am not drunk, no. I have just missed you. We were interrupted so rudely by Rachel earlier, and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since.”

Cosima took a moment to recall back to her meeting with Rachel. Though she knew that she had many genetic identicals, it didn’t make it any more unsettling to meet another one. “You mean the shopping list?”

Delphine closed the distance between them. “Mmmm… no. Not shopping.” She grabbed Cosima’s hand, and led her to through the maze of boxes that still lined the floor. Finding a futon mattress on the floor she stopped and pulled Cosima’s hands around her waist. “I was thinking about you, and that lab table.”  


Cosima’s eyebrow quirked up at that, and a devilish smile came to her lips. “Dr. Cormier,” she drawled, “whatever do you mean?”

Delphine leaned down to brush her lips against Cosima’s. “Shhh…” she left only a hairsbreadth between them. “You talk too much.”

Cosima opened her mouth to reply, but instead found her lower lip caught between Delphine’s teeth, which nipped, none too gently, before being soothed by her tongue. Slowly they explored one another’s mouths. Delphine let her head tilt, tracing the tendons in Cosima’s neck with her teeth, lips and tongue. Cosima bit back a groan when Delphine breathed in her ear. “I will have you in that lab someday. On that table. I will watch your knuckles turn white as you try to keep quiet when I slide inside of you.”

At Delphine’s words, Cosima felt a clench low in her belly and pulled back to remove her dress, gratified to see Delphine pulling at her own clothes as well. “Yeah, well, show, don’t tell.” The cheeky grin she shot Delphine faded quickly as she took in the way her lover’s eyes had darkened and she allowed herself to be pulled down to the mattress, swallowing hard.

Wordless, she allowed herself to be rolled under the taller woman, luxuriating at the slide of skin on skin. She delighted in the heat rolling off of Delphine, the way the often timid woman seemed to finally feel comfortable in her body, with her. Finally, the confidence she found so incredibly sexy in the lab was making itself known in their bed.  


She gripped Delphine’s hips to anchor them together, gratified as Delphine’s thigh slipped between hers as she rocked against her hip. She rocked the blonde against her slowly, overwhelmed at the slick slide she felt against the top of her own thigh. She groaned low in her throat as she felt Delphine’s hips buck against her, unable to keep the rhythm that she’d set.  


She looked up at Delphine, all dark eyed and wild haired above her. “Is this what you want?” she husked.

Delphine seemed to gather herself at that, shaking her head. Sliding once more against Cosima before stilling herself, she looked down to meet the hazel eyes of her lover. “ _Non_. This time is for you.”

Cosima felt her breath catch as she watched Delphine bend to capture her breast, her mouth all swirling tongue and moist heat. She buried her hand in the hair at the nape of the blonde’s neck and pulled gently, receiving the hard edge of teeth against her nipple in response. She hummed her approval, and was pleased when she felt the tug of teeth on her other breast as well. Though she knew Delphine was trying to give rather than take, she smiled at the unconscious rocking of the older woman’s hips against her own, and replied, “Mmmm, every time is for me” as she tugged hard at the dimples at the base of Delphine’s spine.

Delphine leaned back, capturing Cosima’s wandering hands in her own. She pressed kisses along her knuckles, before bending low, pressing her hands into the bed. “Please, Cosima, let me. I want to…” She shook her head unable to think of the word she wanted. Instead she focused on actions, which she also may not have had words for, but which came to her with instant clarity. Indeed, she knew she wanted to see the dusky bloom that rose to Cosima’s olive skin as she nipped and sucked at her clavicle, and down her chest, over her ribcage. She knew she wanted to hear the whimpers and moans that Cosima released through gritted teeth and clenched jaw. She wanted to swallow the deliciously profane whispers and feel the bow of Cosima’s back as Delphine’s tongue found purchase on her slick sex. No, she may not have the vocabulary of her desire, but she could still make it corporeal in the tension and flex of Cosima’s muscles as her body struggled to contain the sensations she alone elicited. She dipped her hand lower to enter Cosima and tried not to come undone at the feel of a delicious clutch of heat as she canted her fingers just so. 

Delphine felt a hand in her hair, felt herself being tugged upward. She continued rocking against Cosima, kissing her hip as she heard her breathe, “C’mere. I want you to see what this does to me.” 

Delphine pulled herself up and draped herself over her lover, taking in her heavy lidded eyes, the way her hips rocked against her hand. She allowed Cosima to pull her down in to a soul melting kiss before pulling away. She watched as Cosima’s eyelids began to flutter, and felt her legs begin to tremble. She braced her other hand against Cosima’s shoulder, swallowing a throaty groan, and pinning her to the bed as she felt the orgasm begin to take over her lover’s body. Her eyes took in the flush that blossomed in Cosima’s chest, and up the column of her throat. They greedily drank in the torque of her back and the strain of her neck as she pressed her head and shoulders against the bed while raising her hips to take Delphine deeper still. Her eyes locked on the blonde’s, and she licked at the dryness of her mouth and whispered gruffly, “This is for you” as she finally peaked against her lover’s hand.

Delphine collapsed limply against Cosima, exhausted and thrilled at the response she had been able to elicit. They lay there panting together for a while, until finally, she felt Cosima’s fingers sifting through her curls and she looked up to meet laughing hazel eyes. “So, the word you wanted there was ‘top.’ You wanted to top me. And you’re welcome to do that any time.” 

Delphine considered the word, and knew she would end up reading webpages that would probably make her blush later as she tried to make sense of it. She struggled with idioms and vernacular as a rule, and found that Cosima used more than most. But before she could contemplate her lover’s particular linguistic traits too heavily, she found herself pressed back into the bed. Cosima’s eyes danced as she rolled her hips against Delphine’s, causing the older woman’s head to fall back against the pillows. “But I will warn you, I’m a bratty bottom.”

Delphine was too distracted to try to decipher the meaning in Cosima’s words, so she gripped the younger woman’s hips tightly and pressed up against her thigh as she ground out, “Show, don’t tell.”


End file.
